Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline
by Luckywild
Summary: A young girl finds herself tasked with finding an elusive crystal known as the Kinoushou. Hunted by one named Aeon, and aided by the Guardian Warriors and their leader, Sailor Moon, there may be more than a little mystery to this new soldier. Slight AU, set between R and S.
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline

Episode One: The New Feline and the Full Moon's Light

It was an unusually warm spring night, as the young girl, after tossing and turning in her bed, gave in and opened the window to the world outside. The sound of traffic was dulled as her window faced the backyard but she could hear the animals outside, the distant howls of the neighbor's dog, the sound of various bird calls.

She rolled back into the bed, picking on the thin sheet to cover herself with her face buried in her fluffy pillow. She gave a sigh as she began to tread into darkness, welcoming sleep as she lay still.

It was a strange sound, of something that didn't quite make sense. The girl tried to open her eyes but felt them glued. She was struggling, not in the physical sense, but out of her body, falling away as she looked down at herself and began to panic as something lifted her away and upward through the roof of her home and into the night skies. She zoomed past an airplane, soon by stars, and finally was quickly approaching the moon with no slowing down.

"Oh, dear Gods! I'm going to die!" She screamed as the scene reverted itself, instead of her heading headfirst, she was falling feet first upon the cold soil of the Moon.

And in the ruins of some sort of palace.

"Where am I? What kind of dream is this?" The girl pulled on her cornsilk-colored hair, wispy around her head with a slight bed-head look. Her aero eyes were wide and tried to take in everything as she spun on her bare heels.

She turned hard and her knee hit a strange pedestal that she swore wasn't there before.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She was hopping up and down, wincing as the pedestal light up from under and its beam moved upward to reveal a pixilated woman with fairy wings.

"What in the world did I eat to get this dream?!" She lowered her leg, looking at the floating woman as she attempted to poke her. She fazed in and out before her lips moved.

But the girl heard nothing as the woman seemed to be tearing up, looking unbelievably happy as she spoke garbled nonsense.

"…Felicity…"

The girl felt a sudden and rude tug along her back as she was torn away once more and thrown backwards, faster than before, too fast to notice anything but the sensation of movement and the speed of light to be thrown into her body as she awoke with a shout.

She was coated in sweat, her body heated up to an unbelievable high temperature. She pushed to get to the window for air only to stop to look at the cat sitting on the windowsill.

It was moderately large for a cat, with short golden brown hair and big, bright orange eyes. The strange part was how human it seemed, the stranger part was that it bore a nude, golden moon crescent shape upon its brow.

"Uh… hello, kitty. I don't have any food for you," She said finally, shooing at it.

"I'm not hungry… but thanks for thinking of me."

The girl stared at him blankly before collapsing into a faint.

"Yea, should've expected that." He turned to look at the full moon. "Suppose she wasn't told anything. Great! Just great! Start completely new. Where is my brother when I need him?"

Elsewhere, Artemis was with Luna at the Game Grown, deep within the basement, as he sneezed hard. "Ow!"

"Mina must be talking about you in her sleep again." Luna informed him.

"I told you that in confidence! Not to repeat it, even to me!"

"So she treats you like a cat. I get the same thing, Artemis."

Artemis made a face as Luna typed. "It's strange to be without Chibiusa."

"A little. Usagi really misses her, even if she won't say it."

"Strange.. To see someone from the future. Wouldn't it be even more interesting to see people from the past?"

"We already have," Luna said dryly, reflecting upon the Dark Kingdom.

"Yea, but someone good!"

"Like who?"

Artemis thought of orange eyes but nothing procured in his head so he just shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like I forgot someone."

"Like Mina forgets to feed you?"

"You know what, you want to keep picking on me, I might as well as leave!"

"Oh, Arty, don't be such a pill!"

Artemis growled as he stalked away with a upright tail, its tip thrashing angrily.

The sound of morning came as a voice rose from below.

"Hirome, time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Mmm…" She stirred weakly. "What..?" She found herself on the ground, awkwardly covered by a blanket. "How did I get here?"

She stood up and suddenly looked to the window. She paused heavily. "No, it wasn't real. Couldn't be. Cats can't talk.."

She bit her thumbnail anxiously as her father's voice came again. "Hirome! Hurry up before it all goes cold!"

Kougetsu-papa was a single parent. With stark green hair, deep brown eyes, he was a solid build of a man, with broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs, and was quite the intimidating figure. Strangely enough for a man who looked like he could've been a bodyguard, he was actually a elementary teacher who taught mathematics to fourth graders.

He had been widowed ever since his wife, Kougetsu-mama, had died by being struck by a drunk driver. That had been nearly ten years ago and he had faithfully worked to be the best father.

Not necessarily the most patient one sometimes. "Hurry up, Hirome! We don't have all day!"

She came down, hurriedly finishing dressing herself. "Yea, yea, Pop, it's fine!"

"For the last time," He tugged the brush from her fingers and against her protests, began to brush her hair for her. "Either Dad or Papa. None of this 'Pop'. Am I a soda to you?"

"You'd be a lot sweeter," Hirome winced as he caught a knot. "Come on, Dad, I can do my own hair!"

"You need to put it up," Kougetsu-papa pulled up enough to make a bun. "Two buns… like odango.. Cute, right?"

Hirome had a flash memory of that unusually happy woman. She pulled away, righting her hair. "No, Pop, I want it down. Buns are.. Just not for me."

He groaned as he pushed a plate to her. "Just eat."

He was hurrying her along as they ran to the car, her father starting it up as Hirome looked out the passenger's window and right into the eyes of the talking cat.

Her father nearly hit a pole with his daughter's scream echoing in his ears. "Hirome! What was that for?! Trying to kill us?!"

"What.. I.. no, of course not, I just..umm… memory…"

He rolled his eyes as he cautiously started up the car once more. "Just.. Don't do that. It reminds me of.." He trailed off awkwardly, both of them remembering her mother sadly.

The cat was sitting on his haunches, looking irritated. "Great. Just great…"

His nose twitched as he inhaled and blinked with surprise. His whiskers, unusually long for a cat, picked up on a familiar scent.

It was carried on the young girl with buns as she raced down the street. She was trying to chew on her toast, in a full-blown panic as she came upon the golden brown cat.

Only to comically fall forward in a déjà vu as she crashed into the ground with a shriek.

"Usagi!" Luna hadn't seen the other cat as she barreled down, carrying her mistress's lunch bag. "Geez! You're such a klutz in the morning.. Well, actually, all the time but still!"

"Luna? Luna!"

Usagi was long gone, having yanked away her lunch bag as Luna turned to look at the other cat. She stared at him blankly as the cat shifted anxiously.

"Hey.. Hey, it's me, Apollo, remember? The little brat that followed you guys around when we were younger?"

Luna shook her head slowly, thinking hard. The orange eyes were eerily familiar. Not for the color but something about the structure of the eyes reminded her of a certain white cat.

"Apollo…oh, my goodness! Apollo?! What.. How.. What in the world.. How did you get here?"

"Like you guys did, by our beloved Queen Selenity."

"But you were gone! You had gone home."

"No.. I couldn't go home." Apollo sat on his back limbs. "I couldn't bear it, here it was that Artemis was so above us all and I couldn't even get a paw in the door."

"Apollo.." Luna head butted him gently. Memories slowly restored themselves of a much younger black cat, who had just begun her training and partnership with the white haired cat. Apollo hadn't been picked but he had followed Artemis for a very good reason.

He never could do well without his older brother. He wanted to be just like him but he couldn't pass any of the tests given to become a guide to any of the sailor soldiers. It didn't help that there was no repose present. So Apollo had supposedly been sent away.

In truth, he refused to outright leave, even against the Queen's orders. She hadn't the heart to send him away, finding a kinship with the one who didn't have anyone to watch over. So he stayed, hidden and alone, lonely to find his place.

"But.. Why did she send you through in a sleep? Instead of reincarnating you?" Luna asked him.

"There is a star seed that is drawn to the Moon Princess. Queen Selenity told me to find it and protect it." Apollo sat up straighter, looking fierce and elegant at the same time.

"Another star seed?" Luna was baffled.

"Yea, I don't know either but I did find her! It only took me…" He thought hard on it. "Over a year? Maybe two?"

"And why didn't you come looking for us?"

"Because I needed to find the star seed! She is my mistress and I am her guide."

"Just who is she?"

"Uh, um, well, see, we just met last night and she sort of passed out when I talked to her. When she comes back from school, I intend on righting that wrong!"

Luna studied him. "It's been so long.. There are still so many memories I can't remember. Oh, Apollo, Artemis will be so happy to see you again."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! Come, let's.."

"No!"

Luna stared at him in shock.

"I mean, no, please, not yet. I have yet to prove myself to my mistress and I want to be fully in tune with her before I see Artemis. Then he'll see me as a worthy guide!" Apollo faltered. "You know, instead of the runt of the litter."

Luna didn't want to but at the big, sorrowful eyes of the younger feline, she melted a little and nodded to him. "All right. Where is your home?"

"Uh.. See that one with the yellow flowers in front?"

"Yes."

"That's the one. Hopefully."

"It'll work out, I know it will. It did for us.." Luna thought of Mina and Artemis." Well, me." She then thought on herself and Usagi. "Kind of."

The day was long and slow for Apollo but for Hirome, she was soon out of the door of her high school, running out as she raced to the waiting bus. "Wait for me, wait for me, please, oh please, wait for me!"

All day, she'd been a little distracted, the cat always flashing back into her mind and making her forget what she was doing at that moment. As she approached her front door with a low sigh, she once more tried to tell herself that it was all just some fantastic dream and there was no such thing as a talking cat.

She entered her home, feeling a little relieved that she was alone as she ran up the stairs to toss up her school bag with a grin. She was nearly dressed in her normal clothing, her school clothes scattered along the ground, when there was a short cough.

"Oh, dear God, no.." She turned to Apollo on the bed, who had puffed up his chest in trying to look, well, not like a scruffy tomcat.

"Hi."

Hirome blinked slowly at him.

"Um… yea, see, I'm… I'm Apollo and I am your guide and you are my mistress. You are a very important person… to which I will one day figure out just how but anyways! You are a sailor warrior.. Uh…what's your name?"

"I'm talking to a cat."

"Pretty sure that's not your name." He waited and then ventured forward hesitantly. "I'm Apollo, at your service."

"Apol…Apollo.. Huh? Oh.. Um, well, I'm Kougetsu Hirome."

"Well, Hirome… I can call you that, right?"

Hirome frowned and then shrugged.

"I have a gift for you!" He jumped up and backwards to land on the bed once more, staring at the front of him, the space empty. "Hold on, let me try that again."

He flipped, this time a brooch forming. It was octagon in shape, with a eight-pointed star pattern on top, colored in harvest gold, with a tiny gold orb in its center and the rest of the octagon brooch gold in color.

It was pretty plain and as she picked it up, very light. She opened it to reveal the hollow inside. "It's missing something."

"Yea, see, that's sort of the problem. You need to find the Kinoushou, the holy relic of the Solar Star and the only thing that will defeat your enemies!"

"I have enemies? But I'm so nice!"

"Not that type of enemy, I mean big, scary, frightening, evil monsters!"

Hirome stared at him as her hands unexpectedly parted, the brooch hitting the ground hard. "Yea. Not interested."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're not alone in this! Besides me, there are the Guardian Warriors and the infamous Sailor Moon!"

"NO WAY!"

Apollo fell off the bed in surprise at the fan girl scream.

"Oh, that'd so awesome! She's so pretty and I love her outfit and…"

"Yea, yea. Look, just take the brooch, will you? When the time comes, we can meet Sailor Moon and the others. Hopefully after we've proven ourselves to my big brother." He added softly to himself.

Said sailor warrior was at home, sitting on her bed and holding her pillow. She was trying not to cry as she clutched the pillow in comfort.

"Hey, Usagi."

"Oh, hey, Luna.." Usagi wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"I know, I miss her too." Luna jumped up to her side. "Um.. Usagi, can I tell you something? A secret?"

"Me, a secret?" Usagi thought on it for all of five seconds. "Absolutely! I won't tell anyone!"

"Especially Minako and Artemis!" Luna added pointedly.

"Sure!"

Luna shuffled. "I.. met someone today.."

"Oh, my goodness, you're not cheating on Artemis, are you?"

"Will you let me finish? No, it's not like that! I met… another talking cat."

"Still sounds like.. Wait, what?"

"I didn't recognize him at first… but.. It's Apollo." Luna shifted and looked up to Usagi. "Apollo is.. Artemis's younger brother. He.. Came with us by hiding himself, he was always a fan of his older brother. But he never passed his tests and we all thought he was sent home but I guess the Queen kept him on the palace grounds."

"Tests?"  
"Yes, to prove ourselves as true and willing guides, we needed to bond with our mistresses and become their voice of reason if needed."

"You added that just for me."

"It was necessary."

"So Artemis has a brother? Why aren't we talking to Artemis or Minako?"

"Because Apollo asked me not to tell Arty. He… wants to prove himself as a guide, he says he has a mistress.."

"Is she like us?"

"I.. I don't know. I know where they live though. We can sneak by later this week."

"Wow, Luna. Sneak? I didn't know you knew how to do that!"

Luna glared at the grinning teenager. "Funny."


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline

Episode Two: Awaken the Golden Light, Sailor Theia!

Hirome had bundled her long hair up into a partially high ponytail, the wispy strands pulled out and free before it all clumped into the end of the tail. She was in the living room, her tongue sticking out as she zoomed on the television in glee. "I'm so going to win! Yes! Finally!"

The sudden black screen made her shriek as she saw her father glaring at her. "Um, yes, Pop?"

"Homework."

"What?"  
"HOMEWORK. Did you do it!?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Let me see it."

She faltered and her head dropped down. "Fine, I'll go work on it right now."

She sat at her desk, leaning over the table as she fiddled with her pencils. "Hate homework. It's so boring!"

"Hey, hey! Psst! Psst!"

"I'm pretending you're not here."

"There's that other talking cat that I told you about."

Apollo found himself thrown from the windowsill as she peered out excitedly.

"I can't see anyone!"

"She's black and walking on the sidewalk in clear daylight. How can you not see her?"

Hirome turned hard and glared at Apollo. "Hey. You want to go back onto the streets?"

Apollo ducked low. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Now.. How are there more talking cats.. Well, how is there a talking cat?" Hirome blinked and then swore. "Crap, she's getting away!"

"Forgot something outside!" Hirome shouted as she flew out the front door, nearly tripping on the stairs on her way down. "Ow, ow, ow, twisted my ankle!"

She turned a corner with Apollo at her heels, running until she came to a stop, her chest heaving as she doubled over. "Phew! Darn it, lost her!"

"You didn't even see her before!"

"What did I say about the streets!?"

"That's just mean."

Hirome screamed as Luna stared at her drolly before tilting her head slightly. She seemed confused as Apollo pranced to the black cat.

"Hi, Luna! Miss me?"

"Oh, uh, sure, Apollo, I did. Haven't really changed, now have you?"

Apollo's tail fell as his smile wiped down and he slumped forward in shame.

"That's not a bad thing!" Luna protested hurriedly. "Don't be like that, Apollo! I wasn't trying to be mean!"

Luna sniffed in Hirome's direction. "Not like you, my dear. You should be grateful for him. Can you imagine how valuable he'll become? When he's going to be needed, you'll be able to find him close. Keep him away and you won't learn a thing."

"So how do you know Apollo?"

"Now, that is a story for another day. No, today is where I learn about you. I had no idea Apollo would end up here, let alone for a reason. Tell me, do you have dreams of a strange past?"

"No."

"Do you ever have déjà vu?"

"No."

"Is there anything familiar about me that you can tell?"

"Not in the least."

"Apollo, who is she supposed to be?" Luna hissed to the younger cat.

"Um…I'm not sure. Queen Selenity barely mentioned her to me but when I refused to leave, she had a vision of me with a sailor soldier next to me. She said I would find her in the next life, when she would leave the one with the silver light and gain her own golden light."

Luna tilted her head. "Silver light.. But there was only Serenity."

"Felicity." Hirome said suddenly. "Before Apollo appeared in my windowsill, I had a dream of a woman, a tiny pixilated version.. I couldn't understand her, it was like a message that was scrambled but I heard her say 'Felicity'. Is that important?"

Luna tried to remember. "It's so familiar. Like I've heard someone be named that but someone that wasn't supposed to be talked about. Perhaps you are to find this Felicity."

"No, I'm supposed to find the Sun Crystal."

"Kinioushou."

"Whatever, it's the same translation!"

"What is this Sun Crystal?"

"Apollo?"

"Um…something to do with the sun.."

"Duh."

Luna huffed at Hirome. "You're as impossible as Usagi is!"

"Who's Usagi? Wait! Is she Sailor Moon? I want to meet her!"

"What.. She's not.. I mean.. hold on, are you supposed to be a sailor soldier?"

"A what?"

"A Warrior?"

"Come again?"

"Apollo!"

"I think she is. I gave her a brooch."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Yea, see?" Hirome pulled it out of her pocket. "It's pretty, right? But it's empty right now."

"Luna? Luna!"

Luna winced. "Great, here comes Usagi."

The younger girl came upon the trio, blinking at Hirome and then Apollo before leaning down and waving to Luna. "Come on, Luna, come here, kitty, kitty…"

"You do know she talks, right?"

Usagi turned beet red. "Oh. Does yours?"

"Sure does! Can't get him to shut up!"

"I can't do anything right, she's constantly threatening to kick me out of the house." Apollo hissed, glaring at Hirome. "If you would just listen to me then we might be able to have…"

Hirome was sent flying by something unseen as Apollo finished his sentence weakly. "Some answers. Hirome! Are you all right?"

"Does it look like it?" She tossed off a garbage bag. "What the blazes did that to me?"

There came a bird's screech, high pitched as everyone nearby clasped their ears in pain. The bird woman, a combination of flames and flesh, stood at the ready, the red, pointy eyes peering out as the long, golden beak opened to scream again.

"What the Hell is that?" Hirome shrieked. "It's an monster!"

"Take your brooch and transform, Hirome!" Apollo said firmly.

"How?"

It took a moment. "Uh…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!"

"I'm new at this!"

"And not long to live, you little freak!"

Hirome ducked away, prancing away from the bird. "Shoo! Shoo! Bother someone else! Aren't you supposed to be afraid of cats? Apollo, bite it!"

"Think, think, think! Come on! The Queen entrusted me for a reason!" Apollo's brow was furrowed as he tried to think, too hard as he looked up with a wail. "Please, my lady Queen, help me awaken my soldier!"

Usagi turned to see the barreling energy coming from the dull but visible moon as it struck Hirome who was still dancing away from the bird woman, that while loud, wasn't all that intelligent.

'Silver light?' Hirome was surrounded in it, but she was glowing in gold, contrasting against the silver sharply.

"Felicity… my dear child…" She flowed into existence, the same pixilated form but now human though transparent. Her hands spread across, reaching to her as her long, silver hair roamed freely as if captured in water. "Please, my dear, listen to Apollo.. He may be still learning but so will you be.."

"Who.. who are you?"

"I will tell you, in time… take the brooch, my dear. Use the words 'Theia Prism Power, Make Up.' It will transform you into the soldier known as Sailor Theia."

"But…"

The silver light retracted toward the woman, who already transparent, rapidly disappeared as the bird woman lunged at her, striking her to the wall behind her as Hirome cried out in pain.

"Usagi!"

"Right! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Hirome blocked her vision from the powerful light exhibiting from the girl who transformed rapidly into the pretty suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon. She goggled in shock and then beamed. "Oh, I'm going to so get her autograph!"

"HIROME!"

The bird woman swiped a wing, sending cutting feathers as Hirome narrowly dodged the attack.

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Her hand fishing out her brooch as she held it up high. "Theia Prism Power, Make Up!"

And just like that, her world was fully turned upside down as her fuku formed as she felt the foreign and yet familiar energy fill her entire being, her senses overcome in waves of heat and light.

Upon her brow was a golden tiara with a harvest gold oval gem in its center. Her earrings were simple gold round studs. Her choker, front and back bows, and the three glove bands were a crimson color, as well as the stripe just an inch away from the top of her knee high boots. Her collar and skirt were a harvest gold, her bodice and gloves white. Her brooch settled naturally in front of the bow upon her chest, and underneath that bow, rested a gold boomerang.

"Oh, wow…dear lord, I hope my dad doesn't see me like that," She muttered, tugging on her skirt a little shamefully.

"Geezus, Hirome, attack!"

Hirome looked up to see the bird woman zooming in on her. "Uh… here!" She took off her boomerang and threw it into an arc. It bypassed the monster with a large margin as Hirome paled.

"I never said I had aim!" She screamed and ran around, trying to create a wide berth of space as the boomerang returned from where she had been, striking the monster in the back of the head. She shook her head, wincing as Hirome laughed at her. "Ah ha! Not much to rattle for a bird brain!" Hirome's laugh was cut short as she shrieked while the monster once more lunged.

Apollo was hanging his head. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"Don't worry, we've got a master warrior," Sailor Moon said with a grin and moved to attack. She pulled forth her Cutie Moon Rod with determination.

And then began to dance around, getting upset. "I can't attack if you don't stay still! Hirome, freeze!"

"No way, I'm not losing my head!" Hirome knelt as she ran past her boomerang, picking it up with difficulty. "I'm done running! Take this!"

Her left arm lifted with the boomerang, capturing in the sunlight as her arm seemed to glow in a powerful, golden aura. "Shimmering Golden Arch!"

The boomerang, charged, swept across the skies in speeds up to light as it took out the monster in half, changing it into sparkling light that drifted upward and disappeared from sight.

"I did it!"

"She did it.." Luna and Sailor Moon both said. Sailor Moon seemed a little upset. "How…how was her attack that strong on the first try?"

Luna was suspicious and conflicted. That type of power shouldn't so easily be attained. Luna ran to Hirome. "Can I see your boomerang?"

"All right." Hirome put it on the ground as Luna tapped it and then promptly hissed as her paw was burnt. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why it did that!"

"It's fine," Luna began.

"No, it's not! Luna, you're hurt!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was your weapon!"

"I don't control it! I just use it!"

"Oh yea, well.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luna shouted, frustrated. "It's like you and Chibiusa all over again."

"Who's.."

"I don't want to talk about it," Usagi reformed back into her normal form, snapping at Hirome.

Hirome's jaw worked as she picked up her boomerang as she found it disappearing, as well as the fuku into her normal clothing. "I'm sorry, Luna. I wouldn't have wanted that to happen."

Hirome stood up with a stretch. "Let's go home, Apollo. Before someone decides to blame me for the bad guy that came here."

The two waltzed off as Usagi watched her with a blank gaze.

"Usagi, you know better."

"I know, I know. I just got upset that you were hurt."

"No, Usagi," Luna gently scolded her. "You're upset because she's strong on the first try. I don't think it's strength, though. I think it's compatible elements that allowed her to destroy that youma.. I just wish we knew where it came from."

Hirome was walking up the stairs, conflicted. "Some great soldier, she got angry at me for no good reason!"

"Luna is her friend, Hirome."

"So? I didn't attack her, now did I?"

Hirome stopped in front of the door, looking at her feet. "Apollo.. Why do I hurt so much?"

"What?"

"I don't know… but there's something familiar about that girl. She reminds me of that Queen, too. That.. So sad… Queen."

Apollo watched the tears splat on the front mat.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She whispered thickly. "It's so familiar.. And yet.. I don't understand it at all. Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline

Episode Three: Déjà Vu

"Would've been nice to have talked a little longer with her," Luna said pointedly to Usagi as the two made their way to the Hikawa shrine.

Usagi ignored Luna as she trekked up the stairs. She'd already told the others about this new soldier and the youma but she was still bothered. There was something familiar about the girl that wasn't something she could really point out. It just made her confused and conflicted. After they had met, Usagi had been dreaming of a far different past.

That of her old life as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. But there were bits and pieces that didn't add up, like she was seeing things that someone else saw. For instance, a young man made into golden light, with white-blonde curls, bright, light-green eyes, and tanned skin with a sun emblem upon his brow. He was holding a white-blonde haired toddler that looked so much like Princess Serenity.

But Usagi was certain that was never her. She could say for a fact that Queen Selenity had been both parents for her, as she was certain of this fact even if it came from old, forgotten memories.

"USAGI!"

The odango-haired girl jumped as Rei glared at her. "You've been so mopey lately. And distracted." Rei softened. "I know how much you miss Chibiusa."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "I wouldn't have thought I would but I do." Usagi shook her head, clearing her eyes free of water. "But that's not the only problem."

"Your dreams, right?" Rei had been Usagi's confidante, as Usagi couldn't make sense of the dreams she had. Together, they pieced together a very short lifetime of a young girl who was the apple of her father's eyes. Queen Selenity was featured in this life, though not as strongly.

"Usagi!" Minako came barreling into the scene, holding up a teen magazine. "Look at how hot this guy is!"

Usagi goggled at it. "WOW!"

"Ahem," Rei said pointedly to Minako.

"I am cheering her up," Minako whispered loudly to Rei before jumping onto the other blonde. "Come on, Usagi! I've got like a million magazines to show you!"

Rei glared as the two went inside. "Geez."

"Rei."

Rei lowered her gaze to Luna. "Yes?"

"Can you come with me?"

The raven-haired girl looked behind her and then nodded to Luna. "Sure."

Rei, as she had expected, had Luna take her to Hirome's home. The girl was in the front yard, trying to take care of weeds as she swore. She'd been grounded for not doing her homework and given more chores to finish. If she couldn't have time for homework, then it would be used for work instead, her father said firmly.

"Not my fault that I can't concentrate. I keep having nightmares about being slaughtered in a garden, how does that help me here? Darn it," Hirome sucked on a injured finger.

Apollo picked up the scent of Luna and went running with glee. It was a strange sight, seeing a skipping cat coming toward Rei as she blinked rapidly as Luna told her softly. "Apollo. He's Artemis's younger brother."

"Really? Is he as…silly as he is?"

"You mean stupid?" Luna muttered, remembering their most recent argument. "No, he's just juvenile. He's still a tween."

"I am not a tween! I am an adult!" Apollo puffed up his fur and then frowned at the raven-haired girl. "What? Show and tell, Luna? Why didn't you bring Usagi?"

"Usagi is going through some things right now.." Luna began.

"Yea, well, she owes Hirome an apology. She made her cry!"

"She did?" Luna felt guilty on that.

Rei couldn't quite grasp that notion. "Really? Usagi made someone cry? When she cries at a drop of a pin?"

"Well, yea. She yelled at her when Luna accidentally got hurt."

"You got hurt!?"

"Rei, not now, please!"

"Luna…and stranger, hello, that's my cat Apollo. Here kitty, kitty, kitty.." Once more Hirome tried to present herself as a pet owner of a simple animal before Apollo spoke.

"She knows too."

"Seriously? Seriously? Why don't you people ever talk to me!?"

"HIROME!"

Hirome winced in pain. "God, this just isn't my day. I can't sleep, my dad is being a tough guy, and people and cats keep talking about me behind my back! What could go more wrong?"

"Kougetsu Hirome, you get back here and finish your work. Unless you want to work on your home…"

"I'll work on the homework! But.. Um.. I was helping this young lady with directions to down the street. All right if I help her?"

Her father softened. "Oh, you're lost? Of course, Hirome, you can help. Then come back and finish your homework or else."

Hirome watched her father walk off in a easy gait, growling softly.

"Father troubles?"

"No, not really. I just like making it seem like it," Hirome said brightly. "He's a good guy, just hard on me since it's just he and I."

"Ahem."

"From before this point where I obtained a cat."

"That's not.." Apollo began.

"I know what it is!" Hirome protested. She waved at Rei. "Look, just go on and I'll walk with you. My dad will get suspicious otherwise if we don't start moving."

"Yea, yea." They got as far as out of view of her home when Rei spoke. "You're a sailor soldier?"

"Ummm… I guess. I don't know what a sailor soldier is, though. Is it being that whole magical thing?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"Well, then I guess I am. I'm Sailor Theia."

"Theia.. Isn't really a name of planet."

"Why would I be named after a planet?"

Rei stopped, crossing her arms. "Well, Sailor -Moon, Sailor -Mercury-, Sailor -Mars-, getting the picture yet?"

"Yea, you're listing names of the planets." Hirome paused. "In English for some odd reason."

"We're based on the powers of our stars. Where is your star?" Rei asked her.

"Wait, you're a sailor soldier too?!"

Rei looked at her, irked. "You remind me of Usagi. That's not a good thing."

"Why would I want to remind you of someone who blames me for something that I didn't even do?!"

Rei winced as Hirome's voice hit a high note. "She.. Normally isn't a mean person. I'm sure she was protective of Luna."

"I'd be more understanding if I had actually attacked Luna."

"She was upset because of your power… and that you took out the youma without any trouble." Luna butted in carefully.

"That's not my fault, that was pure luck!"

"I suppose so." Luna shrugged. "Won't be able to tell until the next attack."

"Wait, what? There's going to be more? WHY?!"

Rei winced, plugging her ears momentarily. "Wow, you have a set of lungs on you. And you're what? Fifteen, sixteen?"

Hirome turned bright red. "Sixteen," She mumbled.

Rei blinked at her. "Well, huh. Um.. Luna, where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping you could provide some insights on Hirome, see if you get any visions."

"Visions?" Hirome was heard, asking in the background.

"You think she's the girl in Usagi's dreams, don't you?"

"Usagi never had those dreams before until she met her. And.. Apollo," Luna directed her attention to Apollo. "Did you ask Hirome about Queen Selenity?"

"He did. I don't know her."

"But you dream of her."

Apollo ducked his head as Hirome glared at him. "I'm sorry, but we need to figure out exactly who you are. I mean, you're obviously cared for by the Queen but she only had one daughter."

Hirome once more got a flashback of the pixilated sprite of a queen, her joy in her eyes too real to not mean anything. "Felicity…She…she was calling me Felicity…" Hirome held her head tightly. "But.. I can't remember…"

"Don't push it. Over time, we all have gained some memories back. But they're not the ones we should care more about but of our lives now. What was before doesn't mean the same here. But remembering will help you in the end, to understand your power, your meaning to exist as a sailor soldier." Rei nodded firmly.

"While we're at it, what about the Sun Crystal?" Hirome asked.

"The…"

"Kinioushou." Apollo told Rei as she blinked. "It's the power of the Sun given form."

"Or something like that," Hirome felt eyes on the back of her head. "I think my dad is watching."

Sure enough, too much time had passed as her father looked out suspiciously.

"Look, I live at the Hikawa shrine. Maybe this Saturday you can come by, meet all of the others." Rei offered.

Hirome blinked. "Oh, really?" She shrugged. "Well, all right. I'll probably be by in the afternoon, my dad and I hang out in the mornings."

"All right, then!" Rei nodded and took off with a quick step. "Thanks for the directions!" She said it loud enough that Hirome's father heard as he disappeared around the corner.

Hirome turned away, lost in thought. She was trekking across the street to get back to her home when the sound of screeching tires filled her ears as she looked up into blinding light. Her scream was muffled against something as she fell into a blackness but did not lose consciousness.

"You dumbass, what the Hell were you thinking? GET BACK HERE!" The sound of screeching tires faded off as Hirome began to beat on the person holding her. She was struggling to breath as the man was rudely pushed off her, as she drew in a staggered breath.

"You all right?"

Hirome held up a finger as she coughed and continued to draw in breath.

"A little dramatic, aren't you?"

"It was like déjà vu all over.. I was going to be like my mother, splattered…" Hirome muttered, holding her face in grief.

"Oh. I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, I didn't know."

"It's fine, fine," She tried to smile as she looked up into big, brown eyes. She quickly recognized him as a grade three student in Juuban High, Kouheino Kitei. Known as a fighter, with a black belt in martial arts and a mean hitter in baseball, he often was both revered and reviled because while he was strong and popular with other classmates, he was loud and rude to authority figures.

His hair was cut sharp and spiked up toward the back while slicked back on top. It was a deep russet color, to make the brown of his eyes. His skin was tanned as well, from the obvious exposure to the sun due to his hobbies. He was unusually tall, having English blood in his heritage thanks to his grandfather. It also explained the easier tan of his skin, of a richer hue of peach rather than pale-hued.

There was a shout as she was rudely yanked by her father. "Hirome! What happened? I heard tires!"

She gritted her teeth as he unintentionally shook her in his worry. "Stop, stop, Dad! I'm getting dizzy!"

She wavered on her feet as Kitei put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Thanks. Look, some idiot just tried to run me over and Kouheino-sempai.. Well, saved me."

"Guy was all over the street. Must've been drunk."

Hirome didn't like seeing her father go pale as Kitei blinked slowly, looking nervous.

"Are you all right, Hirome?" Her father asked carefully, putting his hands on her shoulder.

She blinked back sudden tears. "Yes, dad, I'm fine! Please don't do that!"

He nodded hurriedly and spoke roughly. "I'll be inside getting dinner ready. You come back and finish your homework."

His large hand fell on Kitei's shoulder, though he didn't look at him. "Thank you, son. I wouldn't have been able to live through this loss if I didn't have any of my girls with me."

"What does he mean by that?" Kitei asked carefully as her father returned home.

"My mother was killed by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry." Kitei looked ashamed that he seemed to be reminding them of that.

"Not your fault. There are just a lot of idiots." She turned toward him, looking at her feet. "Thank you very much for your actions, Kouheino-san." She bowed deeply as his hand rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'll still leave you alone at school," She added as she picked up Apollo. "Good day, Kouheino-san."

"Oh, um, good day, Kougetsu-chan."

She blinked as she watched him leave, turning pink. "Oh, he's as nice as he seems."

"Got a crush on him? You can tell me!"

She squeezed Apollo. "Everyone does! He's like number one in the school!"

"In grades?"

She snickered. "No way, he's smart but not THAT smart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline**

_Episode Four: Until the Next Full Moon_

Hirome sat against the tree, watching the boys play baseball. She was interested in watching Kitei, who while caught her eye like every other girl in school, hadn't really paid that much attention to him.

She just wasn't expecting to be rescued by someone who as popular as he was, didn't always acknowledge certain others, she had been included. Of course, she was never in the circle of the older students and barely in her own circle of students as it was.

"He is pretty dreamy."

"Apollo, I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked as she jumped in shock at the sudden appearance of her 'cat'. "Don't do that!"

"School's over. Why aren't you home yet?"

"I was just sitting here." Hirome sighed as she leaned back. "I'm nervous about meeting those other girls. I only know of Usagi and not even her last name!"

"Tsukino."

"Of course you'd know," She muttered as she closed her eyes. The sudden pain made stars play in her eyes as she fell to her side, hearing Apollo's voice grow distant as he tried to call to her.

She stirred slowly from the blackness, her head aching and her vision doubled. She tried to get up only to groan as her stomach twisted.

"Stay down. The ambulance is on its way." Kitei looked down. "I may or may not have hit you in the head with a baseball."

"May or may not.. Can't be both…" Hirome mumbled. "I want to open my eyes but soooo many visions…my head hurts so much…"

"Well, hopefully there's nothing cracked."

"WHAT?!" Hirome panicked. "Oh, god, I'm going to die!"

"No, you're not!" Kitei pinned her with a roll of his eyes. "You really are dramatic. I didn't even think you could raise your voice into a yell. Stay now, Kougetsu-chan!"

"But I don't want my brains to spill out!"

The emergency crew arrived quickly as they lifted Hirome up. "We'll take you in and have some x-rays done. While that's happening, we'll contact your father."

"Great, he's going to have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry again!" She heard Kitei shout as she disappeared into the vehicle.

She didn't get to go home until late. Her father was firm. "You're to stay home tomorrow and maybe a little more depending on how you're doing. That hit rattled that brain of yours and you need to rest."

"Yes, Pop."

"Papa!"

"Can you help me up the stairs? I don't think I can see them straight enough."

She was surprised when her father lifted her into his arms. "Not like that!"

"Shush, I can carry you." Kougetsu-papa even tucked in his daughter before frowning on the floor. "Hirome. When did you get a cat?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hirome cracked an eye open to her father present Apollo to her, who looked immensely guilty about getting caught sighted.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I couldn't let him die on the streets. So I took him in. I even named him, it's Apollo. Isn't he cute?"

"Go to sleep. Rest. We'll talk when you're better." Her father dropped Apollo on her bed as he finished tucking her in and then left her bedroom, closing her door nearly all the way shut.

Apollo moved to rest against Hirome's head gently. He gave her a comforting lick. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't.." She was mumbling, falling asleep already. "It was just an accident."

Her head still ached in the morning, though her vision was nearly normal. She was dizzy sitting up and so she laid back down.

"Honey, you want me to stay home?"

"No, it's all right, Papa." Hirome waved her father off. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to rest."

She listened to him leave as Apollo returned from the hallway.

"Where were you?"

"Using the toilet."

"Can you flush the toilet?!"

"Yes, I am one with human-level intelligence, after all."

"Weird."

"Right and you'd probably prefer me to use the cat box. Barbaric."

It took a while for Hirome to make it downstairs. Cleaned, dressed, and resting comfortably on the couch while watching television, wondering if she could play some video games to help pass the time, there was a surprisingly loud knock on the door.

Hirome opened it with a greeting of hello before she stalled at the face of Kitei. "Why aren't you in school?"

The instant she asked, she wanted to kick herself. She felt as if her father was talking through her at that very moment.

"I played hooky. Just wanted to be sure you're all right. And that I didn't meet your father in case he knew and wanted to kill me."

"He wouldn't…" Hirome trailed off. "Actually, that's a good point. He's incredibly protective."

"Yea."

The two stood in obvious discomfort.

"So… you all right?"

"Yea, yea," Hirome took a step out and felt her world spin. She stumbled and was caught, held up by Kitei as she flushed. "Well, I was fine. I guess sitting would be better. Good news, though, nothing broken!"

She stood up, brushing off her hands anxiously. "So, yea, I'm fine, you can go, and I will go back inside."

She stood there, waiting for him to say something as another awkward silence ensured. "What?"

"You always this friendly?"

"I…I'm not exactly a social butterfly."

"No, you're shy because I'm so cute."

"Yea, sure, whatever."

His smile turned into a smirk. He leaned on the door. "Bet you think I'm a rebel."

Her foot moved backwards carefully, pushing the door open as he fell forward with a shout. "Maybe a little." She offered as he glared at her from the floor.

"Fine, I just wanted to check in on you."

"I got that, thanks."

"I suppose then I'll see you in school."

"Umm. Well, duh."

He brushed his hands on his shirt before eyeing her. "You really aren't a social butterfly. You're a bit of a rebel yourself when we're all for unity and singularity."

"The world wants that but it won't get that way. If that was the way, then the world would be peaceful with no suffering or death. I learned that at an early age that life will never be like that unless someone had an incredibly strong heart to help bring that peace."

"Ah, that sounds pretty accurate, a little… and a little strange."

"Yea, well, I have a lot of time to think of things."

Kitei had straightened up and hovered over her with a slow blink.

"Don't make me trip you again."

"I didn't trip. I fell."

"Same difference."

"Fine, fine," Kitei shooed at her. "I'm going. Just glad you're in one piece. See you in school."

"Next time, don't play hooky!" She shouted when he turned the far corner.

"Cute. Very motherly."

"Shut up, Apollo."

When Hirome returned to school, she found herself under the intense rivalry of the girls who had heard that their beloved Kitei had been the one to both take care of her when she was hit, either ignoring or unaware of the fact that it was his baseball that rattled her brain, as well as play hooky for to check in on her.

Which meant several incidents she wished never happened. Tacks in her shoes, her gym clothing torn up, and whispers and glares as she tried to look like it was just an average day. But the time it came to go to the Hikawa shrine, Hirome was in no mood for company.

The final straw was Apollo. "But I can't go! I'm not ready!"

His claws were entrapped in the tree bark as Hirome desperately pulled.

"Please, Hirome! No!"

"Come on, you scaredy cat! I'm not going alone!"

So after a long bout with the tree, she finally managed up to the top of the stairs, exhausted and carrying a bag that held the squirming feline.

"Hirome!" Rei called out, approaching with ease. Hirome noted Usagi and the other two girls, with the other felines at their feet as Rei noted the bag. "Is.. Is Apollo in there?"

"I couldn't get him to come. I didn't think that was fair…"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Hirome grunted and unceremoniously dropped the bag filled with a shrieking Apollo. He limped out, glaring at Hirome.

"Apollo?"  
The younger feline flattened himself on the ground with panic. "Oh, geez…."

Luna nudged Artemis pointedly who look stunned, to say at the least.

"Oh.. My…Apollo? Is that… is that really… YOU?" Artemis ended on a shout of joy and bounded free with a vibrant hope. He pranced toward his younger brother, eyes shining brightly as he danced around the other. "Just look at you, still so small! Always knew you'd stay the runt!" Artemis laughed, unaware of Apollo's eyes slitting and his ears going back.

"Luna, Luna! Lookit! It's little Apollo! Oh, isn't this wonderful!?"  
"I'm not LITTLE!"

Artemis froze in partial celebration. "What?" He asked weakly.

"I am NOT little! I am fully grown! I am a true Mau!"

"Wait a minute, Apollo, I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't! You always say what you want without thinking! You still think of me as some little baby loser!"

"I don't…"

"I don't believe you!" Apollo shouted, his tail fully frizzed out, twitching angrily.

Artemis's body slowly slumped. "Apollo, I'm sorry.."

"No, you're not!" Apollo turned to run across the front of the Hikawa shrine, diving into bushes with a sob.

"Wow.. Good thing I don't have any siblings."

Everyone stared at Hirome with frowns. "I'm just saying." She rolled her eyes as she followed Apollo. "Come on, Apollo, grow up! Besides, I think you're a cool… guy.. Cat thing.."

"You do?" All she could see were his big eyes in the bush. "Or you just saying that?"

"I meant it," She knelt down. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you but I didn't want to go alone. I'm glad you came with me.. So to speak."

Apollo slowly crawled out, looking a little happier. He nudged against her knee as she petted him.

Both of them froze over the large shadow over them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" One of the other girls shouted as Hirome scruffed Apollo and lunged away from what appeared as a replica of the creature from before, the first time she had been attacked.

"Go away! Oh, god, it's happening again!" Hirome ran, poor Apollo bouncing in her arms trying to tell her to transform as she ran around the corner.

She sensed something suddenly, unaware of the girls transforming into their soldier wear. She dropped Apollo and patted her pockets anxiously.

"Hurry up!"

She shrieked when claws lashed out at her as the bird woman ran for her.

"I can't find it!" She twisted around a tree. "And why are they after me?!"

The screeching sounds echoed in her ears as she blocked them with difficulty, her palms pressed against her ears in pain.

"Hirome!" She heard Apollo from a distance, a roar in her head as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, expecting to be taken down by an animal.

Her eye cracked open as she found herself floating in something strange. It was a surreal experience, as she looked around in surprise and wondered suddenly if she was in limbo.

"My dear, little Felicity…" The tiny sprite once more appeared to her, this time giving Hirome the ability to actually understand the woman. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I had hoped that you would be safe, after all, my other…" She bit off her word and continued. "Is still going to experience such trials. I would not wish on both of you. But there is a silver lining here…"

"Wait a.. wait a minute…. What other one?"

The woman smiled. "You'll learn.. Not yet but soon. My dear child, an old enemy of mine has returned from where it ran and is once more after you. You have a power that only you can wield and so this danger is seeking you out. You must find the Kinioushou and keep it safe. It will answer everything that you would need to know."

"How can I find it? I mean.. is it in a store?"

"No, my dear, it is much more harder. But this will make it easier for you.. In the next full moon, the sun will drift behind it and create a powerful lunar eclipse. Its light will reveal the existence of the Kinioushou."

"That is easy."

"Not as easy as you would think," The woman said gently. "You must follow your destiny, my dear Felicity. Do not be afraid to do the impossible, transform and become the warrior that I know lives on in you."

"Wait.." Hirome reached out in vain. "Why do you call me Felicity? How do I know you? Why am I here?!"

"You were taken.. So young… but in this life… you have a sister… together, will bring about wonder…"

Hirome felt herself be turned away from the beacon of light and into the line of battle. She was collapsed on the ground, watching the feet of the sailor soldiers move in and out of her vision.

"Hirome! Hirome!"

"I'm. I'm getting up.." She staggered to her knees, her brooch falling out of a pocket. She picked it up with effort. "Theia.. Prism.. Power.. MAKE UP!"

It took all of her energy to stand and transform. Once made into Sailor Theia, however, she felt immensely better.

"Holy crap, she is a sailor soldier!" Sailor Venus goggled as Sailor Mars pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"FOCUS!"

The bird creature lunged away from the brawling Sailor Jupiter and made a beeline for Sailor Theia.

"Yea, fine, whatever! Get this, you stupid bird!" She plucked her boomerang off her body and threw it hard. "Shimmering Golden Arch!"

It spun hard and struck at the bird, the boomerang exploding in a fine dust of light before clattering on the ground and a few inches closer to Sailor Theia. The sparkling dust cleared to reveal the bird creature injured but still standing.

"Is.. Is it on fire?" Sailor Moon was aghast. The bird creature was on fire, having been set by the incoming attack by the new soldier. The flames were sucked into the pores of the creature as it cooed very softly, very dangerously.

"I.. I don't understand… I got it the first time.." Sailor Theia flinched as the creature slowly stalked forward. "Apollo?"

"Shadows…"

"What?"

"Hirome, the sun is coated in shadows! You're only as strong as the sunlight is!"  
"Apollo, you're a genius! What's the next step?" Sailor Theia asked loudly.

"Uh…run!"

Sailor Theia turned tail, only to hear Sailor Moon call out. "Moon Princess Halation!"

She turned to see the bird creature be turned to dust and she felt a twinge of jealousy at that moment. She approached the group and before she knew it, she was talking. "You only defeated it because I weakened it."

Sailor Moon's eyebrow twitched. "You remind me a certain brat."

"I'm not the brat, you are! I'm older than you!"

"That doesn't mean you're not a brat!"

From behind, one could hear Mars muttering. "Great, just like Usagi and Chibiusa. What's with this girl?"

"Apollo, that was fantastic sleuthing," Artemis approached his younger brother before head butting him lovingly. "So this is your soldier? Was this why you never left?"

"I guess." Apollo shrugged.

"Listen, you stupid rabbit! I'm still angry about you flipping over your Halloween cat getting injured by accident!"

"HALLOWEEN CAT!? She is NOT a Halloween cat!"

"Is so, is so!"

"God, help us now," Sailor Mars dropped her head as the others watched the two argue venomously.

Sailor Mercury, on a small hunch, clicked on her goggles and frowned as the information buzzed on by. She realized she'd have to take a closer look later as some of the information seemed to be encrypted.

"How do we get them to stop?" Sailor Venus said tiredly. "You're right, just like Usagi and Chibiusa. You'd think these two were sisters."

"You stop them like this. BURNING MANDALA!"

Sailor Mars' attack did effectively stop them from fighting any more as the flames destroyed any thoughts and sent the two in a panic mode.

"See? Easy as pie." Sailor Mars smirked, crossing her arms. "Thank god I don't have any siblings."


	5. Chapter 5

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystalline

Episode Five: The Dream Revealed

Hirome and Usagi sat as far as from each other as both of them grumbled, still smoking slightly from Sailor Mars' attack. Rei crossed her arms and was naturally frowning as Ami looked uneasy and Makoto rather neutral as the now six sat in silence.

"So, who goes first?" Apollo jumped onto the low table.

"Well, we need answers and a lot of them," Rei sniffed. "Who are you? What soldier are you? Who is the enemy? How did Apollo get here? And anything else that can come into play here!"

"Like why Hirome thinks the Queen knows her."

"Not know me! She calls me Felicity."

"Queen?" Usagi perked up slowly. "What Queen?"

"Not talking to rabbit head there."

"Hirome!"

"Fine. She's some… slight.. Frail? Woman with long silver hair, also in buns like.." Hirome gestured at Usagi lamely. "And a sort of white, silver dress with a big bow on the front. She has a crescent moon on her forehead too."

"Queen Selenity.." Luna jumped up onto the table, approaching Hirome. "Who calls you Felicity?"

"Yea… she.. She came to me, just as the monster was about to rip my throat. She said that the Kinioushou would appear to me when there was a lunar eclipse."

"The one that's coming up?" Luna asked.

"Yea, that one. She said it wasn't going to be as simple as that, though. She also said it would answer any questions."

Hirome paused and looked at a loss for a moment. She didn't want to mention the next part but she figured it wouldn't hurt. "She was so sad… she said that.. In another life, mine was cut short… and that in this life, I have a sister."

"Wow… I have no idea what that means." Apollo announced. Hirome glared at him as he shrugged. "Well, I don't!"

"Maybe your mom had an affair!" Minako gasped. "It'll be like in the tabloids!"

Hirome had frozen and turned pale as Apollo turned hard and hissed. "You stupid twit! Her mother died ten years ago!"

Minako turned visibly hot. Hirome stood up hard.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. Apollo, come."  
She marched out as Minako looked into her lap with shame.

Apollo hurried to keep up with the angry teenager. "I'm sorry she said that. She didn't mean it."

"So tactless! My mother would have NEVER cheated on my father! NEVER! How dare that stupid…"

She spun around in a yell, having reached the midpoint of the long stairway down. Her hand spun with her and went smack right into a familiar face.

Kitei pushed the offending hand away. "What's got you so riled?"

"Some stupid girl said that my mother cheated on my father!"

"Oh… that's uncool.." Kitei said weakly, faltering under the glaring girl who resumed stomping down the stairs. "Hey, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Is that a crime?"

"Slow down!"

"Not when I'm so pissed off! AUGH!" Hirome reached the bottom of the stairs, faltered, and broke into sobs as she fell to her knees. "Mama! Mama!"

"Aw, geez…" Kitei found people glaring at him, obviously thinking he had been mean to the girl. He hurriedly patted Hirome's head. "It's fine, it's fine. That girl was a bitch for saying that, come on, for the love of God, stop crying!"

She finally came to sniffling as Kitei was trying to figure out what to do next, hoping to escape and pretend that this never happened.

"I'm sorry… I just hate that people could say such things without knowing the truth. My mother loved my father so much.."

"I'm sure she did."

Hirome'e eyes slitted. "I don't like your attitude there!"

"Well, I'm sort of in an awkward situation and it's so about to get worse…"

"Kitei-chan!" A familiar face appeared. One of the older girls, Karin, a very popular, very beautiful girl, who though not exactly smart, knew how to use her looks to get what she wanted.

And apparently, she had Kitei as she ran up to him and then held his arm to her chest possessively as she eyed Hirome dismissively. "Who's this, Kitei-chan? We're late for lunch!"

"I was going up to the temple for a prayer and I bumped into Kougetsu-san here."

"Oh, so sorry about the baseball. He's got quite the hand, doesn't he?"

Hirome snorted at the older girl who smirked at her. "But he can be such a gentle giant, now can't you, honey?"

Hirome's eyes slitted, becoming a hard and cold stare. "Just like every other guy, huh? Go for the 'best', right? You have such FANTASTIC taste, Kouheino-san. Really, just perfection, right?"

"You little…" Karin began.

"Oh, shut up! I can do more than you will ever do and will actually do good on this world instead of acting like some snotty little rich bitch!"

"How dare you!"

"Go shove it," Hirome snarled as she spun on his heels.

"Ki..Kitei-chan? Why aren't you defending me from that.. That… loser?!" Karin shook the arm she held as Kitei watched Hirome storm away.

"Well, I'll be… it's always the quiet ones that have the most passion."

"KITEI-CHAN!"

Kitei had a feeling he was going to have to break up with his new girl. For such good looks, he hadn't bothered to notice her repellant personality. 'No wonder she can't hold a guy for more than a month.. What the HELL was I thinking?!'

"Wait! Wait!" Apollo charged after Hirome who never once slowed down in her stomping. She made it home and disappeared into her room, Apollo panting at her heels as she fell into her bed and curled tightly. "Hey, Hirome. There are like a million fish in the sea…"

"It's not about Kouheino! It's about that stupid blonde and what she tried to say about my mother!"

"Oh."

"Hirome? I'm home! You back already from your new friends?"

When Kougetsu-papa didn't get an answer, he went up to his daughter's room to find her curled in her bed. "Oh, you're asleep," He whispered. "Apollo, you keep an eye on her, okay?"

Apollo meowed at him politely as her father left and resumed his work downstairs.

Hirome looked that night at the calendar, finding that in less than a week would be the next full moon. She stared at that date silently, wishing she had more information. Who was she now? What had she been? Why was she a soldier? And were those girls supposed to be her allies or maybe her enemies?

Apollo laughed uproariously when Hirome brought it up. "Oh, that is rich! No, of course not, Hirome, they're not the enemy! They've been fighting their own enemy for a long time now and they're seasoned warriors."

"And how do you know this?" Hirome asked suspiciously.

"Uh…well, since Artemis knows I'm here… thanks to you, I've been visiting and asking questions. You know, I think you'd like Usagi-chan. She's really sweet."

"She gets angry too easily."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Neither was me hurting Luna!"

The closer the full moon came, the more she dreamt of a life of before. Each time she saw that woman, who always called her Felicity or the more obscure Little Goddess, which made Hirome always think of someone else she couldn't picture.

The night before the full moon was when things became much more complicated.

She dreamed that night, of being a little girl. She was giggling, prancing around in glee. It was the first time she was allowed on her own, just in the pretty gardens where she plucked flowers.

"Little Goddess!"

"Papa!" She turned to see the man, golden and warm. She raised her arms as he lifted her into his fit grip, his muscles strong and his facial hair tickling her nose. "Hi, Papa!"

"Just wanted to stop by to see my little Felicity. I'm going to Earth for a while. You'll be all right, right?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Your mother promised to be extra careful about watching you. She knows how much I worry."

He set her down, the strange symbol getting her attention. A golden circle with a golden dot. "I'll be home in a few days. Be a good girl, all right, Felicity?"

"Yes, Papa."

She watched him leave before turning away. She resumed her playing in the gardens and it was when the dream became visibly violent. Flashes of memories fought with each other as Hirome saw the girl from a distance, no longer being the girl, be kidnapped by a dark man cloaked in violent shadows. Of seeing the man and the Queen search in vain for the girl and finally, coming to a beautiful rose garden.

The air was stale and cold, the soil hard and the roses dying. Hirome approached the bundle on the ground, desperate to stop moving but unable to do a thing. She came upon the little girl, her blood seeping into the ground as her eyes looked out, empty of life.

"No…"

"NO!" Queen Selenity screamed from nearby, running up to the fallen child. "My baby! My baby! No, no, no!" She screamed again, lifting her lifeless daughter to her. "My baby.. .oh, dear gods, my baby! No…" She sobbed hard, her aura shattering around her as her golden moon light up as her pain washed around, hitting Hirome who screamed in the pain she felt, pain that she couldn't stifle.

"Selene!" The man that was 'Papa' came up and fumbled to his knees, his face becoming ashen. "Felicity.. Felicity!" He held the girl with the Queen before his voice rose in pain. "Heal her.. Please, Selene, heal her!"

"I can't… Hyperion… I can't… she's gone.." Queen Selenity looked up at him with haunted eyes. "Our daughter.. .is dead…"

Hyperion looked down, his eyes dark. "On Earth soil."

"No, wait," Queen Selenity wouldn't let go of her daughter as she raised her voice. "No, you cannot start this fight! Not after this peace we have!"

"Peace? Peace that took my Shining Light from me? From those of this world? The King will pay for his doing! For her blood is on his hands and he will pay for it! DEARLY!"

Hirome watched the scene start to flood away, the pain in her chest still trapped. "Felicity.. Was their daughter.. The Queen.. Was her mother.. That means.. I was her daughter…"

"A life taken too soon.." Hirome touched her face, her tears streaming down like a swift river. "Why.. Why did this happen? Who am I? What am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do?!" Her voice rose and cracked. "I don't want this! I don't want these memories! Just leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hirome awoke with a literal thud, hitting the bedroom floor with a muffled shout. "Ow.."

"Hirome, breakfast!"

"Friday.. Thank god, the end of the week… and the night of the full moon.." Hirome struggled up. "I.. I'm not going out! I'm going to stay inside!"

"HIROME! BREAKFAST!"

"Or just run back home and hide in my room after school."

Hirome spent a very stressful day, unable to keep her focus. She was on her way out when she found herself stopped by none other than Kitei.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" She snapped as she tried to walk around him.

"You seem upset.."

"Why do you care?!"

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes as his eyes softened. "I don't know… Maybe I still feel guilty about hitting your head.. I.. I didn't know you were a complicated person."

"Everyone is almost always complicated. For so many different reasons." Her eyes moved upward. "The full moon.. Will reveal my future.."

"The what? Oh, you mean the lunar eclipse tonight? Are you going to the park to see it? A lot of the other students are."

"I'm actually going to…"

"Why not go with me?"

She froze. "What?" She became very suspicious. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Dumped her."

"Ow."

"Yea, well, you were right, she wasn't the best."

Hirome turned red.

"So, how about it? It'll be fun!"

"I…."

"It'll be really fun!"

Hirome looked at him, seeing how bright and cheerful he was. And it was technically the first time she'd been asked out. Did she really want to say no?

"APOLLO!" Hirome shouted the moment she was home. "I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Honey, why are you shouting for your cat and what is this problem?"

Hirome turned red. "Uh…"

Kougetsu-papa waited, his eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Um… what.. .what should I wear if I were to go out with.. A.. friend?"

"Go out? A friend? Concern over outfits…Honey, IS IT A BOY!?"

"Geez, Pop, my ears!"

"It's not POP, it's PAPA! And who is this boy?"

"Uh… the one who saved me from the car?"

"And helped you to the hospital?"

Hirome smiled weakly, being sure not to bring up that it was Kitei's baseball that hit her in the first place. "Uh huh.."

"Well, why are you going out?"

"To see the lunar eclipse."

"That's awfully late."

"It'll be in a park with other students."

"Well.." Kougetsu-papa hemmed and hawed. "All right. Dress warmly and be home right after the eclipse."

"Yes, Papa." She smiled as he walked away and then ran up the stairs in a panick, desperately whispering loudly. "Apollo, Apollo, Apollo!"


End file.
